


Rubicon Crossed

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: The morning after. Well, Starsky isn’t going to go all mushy suddenly, is he? A Drabble.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Rubicon Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble in response to a #ThursdayTrivia canon dialogue prompt. “How’s Hutchie doing?”

Returning, he found no room in the bed. Usually, he moved the obstacle over and slid in beside her. But a tentative shove showed this lover immovable. Lover. His brain stuttered. As natural as breathing-flowing seamlessly on from the things they already were to each other. But also the final Rubicon crossed. And what a crossing. The revelation of strength matching-even surpassing-his own. No holding back as bodies took the step souls had taken long ago. 

Blue eyes smiled up tenderly, and he grinned, stroking down the beautiful, tawny body.

“How’s Hutchie doing? Looks ready to come out to play.”


End file.
